Love is in the Air
by melicitysmoak
Summary: CEO Oliver Queen meets flight attendant Felicity Smoak on a commercial flight and immediately falls for her. He needs to get her number or ask her out - whichever, he doesn't really mind - before the five-hour flight comes to an end. (Olicity AU first meet cute ficlet)
1. Chapter 1: Cloud Nine

**Love is in the Air**

* * *

 **Okay, so I am back from a month-long vacay (for those of you who have been wondering if I have fallen off the face of the earth). This is what I get after six plane rides in just three weeks - inspiration. Ha! Forgive any typos or minor errors. I did this quite hurriedly on my phone during an hour-long ferry trip just to get my mind away from seasickness. This ficlet will have really short chapters. But I still hope you'll like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or its characters. I only wish I did. They belong to the CW, DC, and Warner Bros.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Cloud Nine**

Oliver couldn't help but grin.

Sure, he had been frustrated that he had to fly to Gotham on a commercial flight to represent Queen Consolidated in an important meeting with Wayne Industries. His mother had taken the family's private jet to London with Walter Steele, and his father had taken the company's private jet to the Bahamas with Isabel Rochev. Of the many disagreeable decisions that his parents had made through the years, he had hated two of them the most - first, giving up on their marriage, which ended in divorce, and second, keeping up appearances and pretending every day that the divorce had been amicably settled for the sake of the company that they both still owned and ran as if they were still partners. He had promised himself that he would not follow in their footsteps. But today, Oliver wasn't going to dwell on those.

He actually appreciated one decision that both his parents had made fairly recently - that of buying the almost bankrupt airline company that owned the plane which he had boarded about an hour ago. He couldn't be more grateful. Oh, it wasn't just because he was flying comfortably and fashionably in a first-class cabin - for free - with just a couple of other wealthy and powerful looking passengers. (He was happily content with second best travel accommodations at the moment.) His gratitude and excitement were due to a much more pleasantly unexpected reason. The flight attendant assigned to their cabin was the most beautiful blonde he had ever laid eyes on, which for him was saying a lot, since blondes with dark-rimmed glasses and neatly done ponytails were not even his type.

Felicity. That was what he had noticed her name plate said, and Oliver couldn't agree more that her name suited her perfectly.

From the moment Felicity had welcomed him on board and ushered him to his seat, she had been nothing but sunshine and rainbows. And she wasn't even trying to get his attention; she was just doing her job. She was kind and cheerful and polite just right, even though she tended to talk more than an average person did. Oliver had found her babbling quite adorable. She had such a pleasing personality that calmed and exhilarated him at the same time. Hey, she could tell him that unicorns were real and pink all over, and he would believe her, even if his younger sister Thea had tried to persuade him to no avail many times before. This woman was absolutely charming and attractive, and Oliver was sure that it wasn't just because of her appearance. She was also very smart and seemed to be very well educated, judging from the brief conversation they'd had about calories and the nutritional value of the selection of beverages and snacks she had offered him a while ago.

There was just something about her, and Oliver wanted more of it. He was determined to get to know Felicity more... and fast. Maybe get her number before the plane landed, or ask her out for coffee or dinner when they land in Gotham. This was, after all, just a five-hour flight, and he may never get to see her again. He wanted to stay in touch. He needed to. Something inside him was drawn to her. It didn't matter if she lived in Starling or Gotham; he'd call her and then find a way to see her even if she lived in the farthest town in Alaska.

Oliver Queen was on cloud nine, literally and figuratively. He was still grinning like a love-struck fanboy 35,000 feet in the air. All because of Felicity Smoak.


	2. Chapter 2: Pretzels, Coffee, etc

**Love is in the Air**

 **Chapter 2: Pretzels, Coffee, etc.**

* * *

Oliver wasn't really fond of pretzels. Until now. And only because these pretzels in particular brought the beautiful flight attendant named Felicity back to him when he'd pressed the call button to ask for the airline staple snack. Three times. He knew he had to come up with a better excuse to call on her the next time.

The last time he did, she had given him ten foil packs of pretzels at one time, saying with a winsome smile and a teasing look, "Here you go, Mr. Queen. Brought you some more to last the rest of the trip, hopefully." He did say thank you, but the look of trepidation on his face due to embarrassment over the hunch that she might have already figured out what he was up to, caused her to add, "But of course, I could bring you some more if..." Quite timidly he responded, cutting her off nervously, "Oh, it's quite enough. Thanks again, Felicity."

He didn't miss the blush that blossomed on her cheeks when she heard him speak her name. What he missed was how much more he blushed when she flashed him an appreciative, adorable smile that brought out her dimples.

He thought he could ask for coffee, because that would go well with the amount of pretzels he was now forcing himself to consume, but that was if he was going to get a Starbucks Americano at the very least. But he wasn't. He thought twice before pressing the call button, which he still ended up doing (again) fifteen minutes later. (The server, not the coffee, was really irresistible.)

Felicity did serve him coffee, and thankfully, the kind they served in first class turned out to be better than he expected, especially since it was served by the cutest pair of hands with emerald green painted fingernails that matched the color of her navy airline uniform, which he thought enhanced her physical features, her lower extremities specifically, very well. (And no, he wasn't staring; it was just impossible for anyone not to notice and appreciate. How she managed to stay on her feet on those gorgeous heels was impressive, considering the kind of job she had, he might add.) His stomach fluttered when she handed him his cup of coffee and their fingers brushed for a split-second. Pressing the call button again had been the right choice.

In the next hour, while Oliver was trying to come up with a post-flight plan to keep in touch with Felicity, and maybe even see her again, it did not escape his attention that the other well-dressed but much older gentleman in their cabin had also began calling on her more frequently. The last time the gray-haired man called to ask for a glass of wine, Oliver frowned upon how the man maliciously ogled Felicity's legs and ass as soon as she turned her back from him. Oliver had to pause for a while to make sure that his disgust and displeasure wasn't really coming from unreasonable possessiveness. They weren't. Well, maybe just a tiny little bit, if he were to be totally honest. But he didn't want to indulge in it because it was crystal clear to him that he had absolutely no right to be jealous. And he wasn't really just jealous that he had more avid

competition. He was upset, upset that she was being disrespected behind her back. That dirty old man, despite his social status, was nothing but a creep who only saw this beautiful woman as a piece of meat. Oliver knew this kind of men all too well, simply because he used to be one which he wasn't really proud to recall.

Felicity was a beautiful, kind, smart and cheerful person. She didn't deserve to be treated like that. She deserved better. Not that he thought he qualified best to give her what she deserved, but he sure was willing to try. Oliver made up his mind that she was worth it, worth even giving it a shot and failing.

Oliver wasn't going to sit back and watch that dirty old man demean her. If he tried anything, Oliver was ready to intervene. Thankfully, the old creep didn't pull anything stupid for the next hour, and Oliver felt like he could relax from keeping an eye on Felicity.

Still, he couldn't relax completely for the rest of the trip, for he hadn't figured out yet how he was going to get to know this amazing woman once the plane touched down at Gotham. In just about two hours.

* * *

 **Your thoughts on this one?**


	3. Chapter 3: Turbulence

**Love is in the Air**

 **Chapter 3: Turbulence**

* * *

It was the third time that Oliver had unfastened his seat belt and left his seat to find Felicity.

The first time, she'd been nowhere to be found, and when he had gone looking for her in the economy class cabin, the other flight attendant named Iris had told him that she was in the cockpit speaking to the pilot. The second time he attempted to speak to her, he had found her in the galley; however, she'd been busy tidying up, so he had thought it was best for him to wait in his seat instead of getting in her way. She had asked him if he needed anything, and he did open his mouth to answer, but in his nervousness nothing but "uh" and "uhm" had come out of his lips. Felicity had simply smiled and said, "Well, whatever it is that you need, Mr. Queen, I'd be happy to bring it to you. All you need to do is press the call button. I think you know how it works." They had both chuckled and blushed. Oliver had scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and returned to his seat. Mission so not accomplished.

But as they say, "Third time's a charm." He was determined to get it right this time around. He just hoped that his heart and his tongue wouldn't fail him now.

Oliver unfastened his seat belt and stood up. As he walked down the left aisle towards the galley where he had watched Felicity go to about a minute ago, the middle-aged woman who was the third passenger in first class looked up at him when he passed her and reached for his arm. Tapping his forearm, the kind lady said to him, "You can do it. Just speak from the heart, young man," and then she winked at him. Oliver smiled and nodded, realizing how the fact that he was smitten over Felicity had been all too obvious even to fellow-passengers. "Thank you," he replied, grinning even wider. The woman added, "Well, if it's any consolation, dear, I think she's lovely, too. Go for it!" The woman let go of his arm and motioned for him to get going.

He was about to turn the corner that led to the galley when Felicity ran into him, holding a serving tray with a cup of tea. The edge of the tray slammed into his broad, solid chest, causing the porcelain cup to topple over, spilling some of the tea onto the tray.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he immediately apologized. "I didn't see you come around the-"

"It's... it's okay. Not a big deal," Felicity replied, setting the tray on the nearest counter top.

"Let me help clean up," Oliver offered, feeling stupid. He was afraid he had just messed up his chances of asking her out, of asking her for anything now.

Felicity took some napkins to wipe the spilled tea as he watched. "Oh, that's really not necessary. It's part of the job. No worries," she assured him, cheerfully. "Was there something you needed, Mr. Queen? Cause I can't help but notice that you're making a habit of coming to the galley personally instead of pressing the button in your screen," she asked, the tone of her voice betraying the fact that she was actually teasing him. As she finished cleaning up, she turned to look at him, eyebrows raised, and clearly expecting an honest answer.

Thankfully, by some miracle, Oliver finally manned up and spoke. It must have been the encouraging look in the beautiful blue eyes behind those glasses that motivated him. "Uhm, actually there is." He smiled at her. "But it has nothing to do with this flight, or your job." He shifted from one foot to another, looked down.

"I don't understand."

He looked up and said, "Felicity- It's okay if I call you Felicity, right?"

She smiled and nodded. Her eyebrows were still up; she was expectantly waiting for whatever it was he wanted to say. He smiled back and sighed in relief.

"Well, I was wondering if-"

Oliver barely got the words out when suddenly, the plane shook from side to side. Felicity lost her footing and would have fallen backwards if Oliver's reflexes weren't quick enough. His arms reached forward and caught her by the waist, pulling her towards him to keep her from falling. Just as he was about to set her back on her feet, another strong jolt knocked them both off their feet. "Whoa!" they both cried, gasping for air. They stumbled backwards a few steps and landed on the flight attendant's seat by the door of the plane near the cockpit. It took them both a couple of seconds to realize that Felicity was actually sitting on Oliver's lap, with her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist. Talk about awkward.

Neither of them wanted to let go, though, and it wasn't just because the plane continued to shake violently, losing altitude as it dipped a few feet, causing them and almost all the passengers to gasp (or squeal) in fear. Another sudden jolt made Felicity remove one of her hands from behind his neck, but it swiftly landed on his chest. Oliver was taken aback, but he did not mind it at all. Not even when she gripped his dress shirt into a fist when the plane dipped a few feet once again. Their gazes locked, and though they knew that there was some degree of panic and fear in their eyes due to the situation, they also sensed the peaceful comfort that their proximity to each other brought. At least, that was how Oliver felt. He felt as if time stood still, and in that moment, he didn't really mind the turbulence. He only hoped that Felicity felt the same way, especially considering that she wasn't letting go of him like he wasn't letting go of her.

The voice of the captain over the comms, telling everyone to buckle up until the "fasten seat belt" light is switched off again, ended their moment.

Felicity let go first, but Oliver spoke first. "I... I guess I should get back to my seat now and let you take yours." "I guess you should," she replied, still not breaking eye contact. "Here, let me help you up," he said. With his hands on her waist, he helped her get back on her feet. He held on to the edge of the seat, helping her sit down and fasten her seat belt. "I'll see you later," he said, to which her reply was, "Okay."

The "fasten seat belt" light was switched off twenty minutes later when the turbulence stopped. Service resumed in the last hour of the flight, but Oliver was no longer able to find the right opportunity to continue what he had started especially since Felicity and the cabin crew were busy preparing for descent and landing. He was afraid he had lost his chance.

The plane landed smoothly and taxied on the tarmac. The door was opened and the passengers began to file out one by one. Oliver was the first one out, soon followed by his bodyguard, John Diggle, who had been seated in economy class. Felicity smiled and thanked him for flying with them, and he had nodded and smiled to acknowledge her. He even looked back to have a good look at her one last time. And even when he saw her smiling at the other passengers that were exiting the plane instead of him, he was still awed by her. It was unfortunate that he had only gotten to know her for five short hours. He didn't even get the chance to find out what her surname was. He could find out some other way, since his family owned the airline, but the idea of looking at her employment record for personal reasons did not sit well with him.

From the moment he stepped out of the plane until he got out of the tube, Oliver contemplated that perhaps he and Felicity were not meant to be. "Fate" seemed to have intervened just in time.

Maybe it was for the best. Maybe a long distance relationship wouldn't work out. Maybe this was just a stupid crush that he was old enough to get over by the time he reached his hotel. Maybe Felicity was even in a relationship that he didn't know about. Maybe he was just getting sidetracked from the purpose of his business trip. Maybe he would forget about her by the time he laid down to sleep tonight.

Nah. _"Stop dangling maybe's,"_ Oliver reprimanded himself. _"This girl is special, and she's worth giving it one more shot."_

* * *

Felicity Smoak and the rest of the crew emerged from the tube and walked out of Gate B6. Oliver Queen was right there waiting for her, standing not too far away beside the drinking fountain just outside the nearby restrooms. As soon as he saw her, he straightened up and stood tall. When he was sure that she had spotted him, he approached tentatively, watching her face and body language whether or not she welcomed his presence. Her eyes met his, and what he saw in them gave him hope and made him smile.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Felicity said out loud, shaking her head in disbelief, as he closed the distance between them. He'd heard it, but he knew she wasn't shutting him down. There was fondness in her eyes and a blush coloring her cheeks. She slowed down her gait and turned to her friends, saying, "You girls go on ahead. I'll catch up with you at the shuttle stop." The pilot, copilot, and her fellow flight attendants waved goodbye and went on ahead, leaving her and Oliver (and Mr. Diggle, who stood a few meters away from his boss) behind.

Felicity stopped walking and straightened up her carry on, locking its wheels. She then looked up at him and bit her lower lip, smiling adorably. He stopped right in front of her, just a couple of feet away.

"Please don't tell me you want more pretzels. I'm all out," she remarked, teasing him once again. He shook his head, smiling back at her. She laughed softly and shrugged her shoulders. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, narrowed her eyes at him, and asked, "Then what is it that you want, Mr. Queen?"

"You. I want to get to know you."

Felicity took a deep breath and grinned. She bit her lip again and stared deep into his eyes. Dropping her arms to her sides, she replied, "I thought so."

He laughed softly this time, pulling his hands out of his pants' side pockets. He looked at his gold watch and then looked up at her. "Well, I have a couple of hours before my business meeting starts. Coffee?"

"Haven't you had enough?" she asked.

Oliver chuckled. And then he looked straight into her eyes and told her sincerely, "No. I don't think I'll ever have enough of you."

The smile she flashed at him because of that was the sweetest he'd ever known. "Well then, coffee it is," Felicity said affirmatively.

He took her carry-on bag in one hand, and her hand in his other hand, and they strolled out of the airport grinning like love-struck idiots. John Diggle had absolutely no idea how that happened.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: My latest plane ride was the scariest, worst flight of my life so far. Perhaps the only nice thing that came out of it - other than that we breezed through immigration and customs because I was wheel-chaired out of the plane for being so dizzy and sick due to severe turbulence that lasted for more than 30 minutes - was that I found the inspiration that I needed for the final chapter of this fic. Haha! I hope you enjoyed this, and I sure hope you'd let me know that you did. Thanks for reading!**

 **Please bear with any typos and errors as this hasn't been proofed. They could be due to either jet lag or good old-fashioned haste. ;-)**


End file.
